


Love, Bri

by mizcrameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love Simon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: A Crameron lesbian Love, Simon AU. Brianna is a 17-year-old closeted lesbian who begins messaging another closeted lesbian from her school, but she doesn’t know who it is. Warning for those who haven’t read Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda or seen Love, Simon, pretty bad angst eventually.





	Love, Bri

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little prologue that really just introduces the characters and the general storyline. Hope you like it!

Brianna Heller had a totally normal life, like any other 17 year old girl. She loved theatre, dancing around her room lip-syncing to Cher, and spending time with her best friends. She had a little brother named Dusty, who fluctuated between interests every few months – the most recent one was painting. Bri made sure he knew she was his biggest fan. Her parents were very loving and always meant well. Anyone looking in from the outside would say her life was perfect. And it really was, for the most part. She sometimes wished she could stop hiding a really important thing about her, though it was still hard to even admit to herself it was true.

 

Freshman year, she had tried dating a boy named Robert, but when he got attached to her, it just freaked her out. When he told her he loved her, she ran away feeling sick and never spoke to him again. Just like that. She never knew why she could never be attracted to boys like her friends were. When her friends were pointing out the cute boys on television, she was focusing on the girls. When all the girls at school lusted after Beck on Victorious, she was lusting after Jade. Still, she was scared to say that word. It’s not that she had any reason to be scared, as her mother was a very open-minded person. She also had been suspecting for a while that Vixen’s feelings for Blair were a little more than friendly, so she wouldn’t be the only one. Coming out to herself was the hardest.

 

Brianna grew up with Vixen and Monèt, becoming best friends in early elementary school and sticking together all this time. They had many sleepovers, after-school hangouts, and even vacations they spent together over the years. It was the three of them, three peas in a pod. Then Blair came into the picture. She arrived in their town freshman year, and after meeting Brianna in homeroom, joined their gang. You’d never guess that she’s been there the shortest amount of time, though, as her relationship with the other three was just as strong.

 

Junior year started like any other year, everyone getting settled within the first few weeks. Brianna focused on her schoolwork, always being one to shoot for good grades. When it came to lunch, she sat with the same group since freshman year. Vixen, Monèt, and Blair were obviously there, but there were a few others that joined them. Aquaria was a funny, cute girl that did theatre with Brianna and Blair. Kameron was a sporty girl who was always nervous about soccer tryouts even though she was obviously good enough to make the team every year. Finally, there was Vanessa, a loud and outgoing girl who sat at the opposite end of the table, so Brianna didn’t know her all that well. She enjoyed the company of all her friends, though, as they gave her a break from focusing so hard on school.

 

At home, Brianna had the same routine. She’d come home, have a snack, and crawl into bed with her laptop and work on homework. Sometimes she’d take a break and look at the school’s anonymous gossip website, just out of curiosity. That Monday night in her second week of school, a call from Monèt interrupted her homework.

 

“Biiitch, did you see the Tumblr?” Monèt asked her friend over the phone.

“No, what’s so important that you needed to call me at 11:47 at night?” Brianna inquired, putting her laptop down on the bed.

“There’s a girl that just posted about being gay, bitch,” Monèt told her, causing Bri’s breath to catch in her throat.  _ Did she know? _

 

Brianna cleared her throat and mumbled a quiet, “I gotta go,” before hanging up and pulling her laptop onto her lap again. She opened a new tab and typed in the url to the Tumblr page. There it was, right at the top.

 

_ Do you ever feel like nobody really knows you at all? You put on this front for everyone and try to hide away in silence because of the fear of what others think? I feel like my entire life is a lie, because I can’t be honest with the people that matter the most to me. And it’s all because I’m gay. _

_ Blue _

 

Brianna stared in silence at the post, especially the email at the bottom under the person’s name.  _ Blue _ . She tried to think of who it could be, but it was so vague. Blue as her favorite color? Could be anyone. Does she have blue eyes? Half the girls at school have blue eyes. She’d go crazy trying to figure it out.

 

She didn’t know what got into her, but she found herself making a new email with her own pseudonym. After a few minutes of thinking, she simply settled with  _ Bee.  _ There are plenty of people who could go by Bee, so she felt like it was safe. Once the account was made, she began typing.

 

_ Dear Blue, _

_ I’m just like you. It’s hard for me to admit, as there is only one person at school that is out, and she’s not treated very well. I live in fear of people finding out my secret, so I try to keep quiet when it comes to conversations where it could slip out. Blue, I think you just helped me realize this about myself. I’m gay, too. _

_ Bee _


End file.
